This invention relates generally to devices which detect the opening of a container. More particularly, the invention relates to sealed containers having a signaling device which generates an audible message when the container is opened.
1. Field of the Invention
Manufacturers of consumer goods have long understood the importance of packaging to the success of a product in the marketplace. In an increasingly competitive marketplace, distinctive packaging can provide a manufacturer with a competitive advantage to increase sales and market share.
When the marketplace contains many brands of goods which are the same or of similar quality, product packaging may be as important as product quality in distinguishing the goods of one manufacturer over another. Among the many factors which must be considered when designing a product package are: package appearance; convenience of opening and resealing; tamper resistance; and promotional effectiveness.
Product promotional programs may include alteration of the package for a limited duration, or a prize notification in the package with the product. For liquid, semi-liquid and/or moist products, practical promotional options available are limited. For such products, the risk of contaminating the product by the insertion of a prize or prize notice into the package is much higher than for dry goods. Accordingly, manufacturers of food products such as soda, beer, juice, jellies, jams and dips have avoided these promotional programs.
In addition to the promotional value, manufacturers are constantly searching for means to ensure their products are safe for the consuming public.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to use liquid or moist product containers as a vessel for holding a prize award, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,659 (Howes et al.). However, these containers are only for promotional purposes and do not contain the actual product. Although a consumer receives a prize, the consumer does not receive the desired product. Accordingly, these containers do not need to address contamination concerns raised when providing a prize notification with the product. Further, many known promotional containers require substantial alterations in existing container designs and technology, thereby resulting in considerable increases in promotional costs.
It is also known in the art to provide packages for gift merchandise including a battery-powered signal generator, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,747 (Steiner); and to utilize a signal generator for a musical greeting card such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,806 (Sanford). Although these references disclose the use of a signal generator, they do not disclose a tone generating module that may be utilized on an existing container design.